The Mallahonkey Night
by FanFicFan305
Summary: I intended this to be a Drabble but it took off and wound up a little bit longer.'
1. Chapter 1

It was a stormy night. Across the hall they heard his tiny voice cry out, "Mummy, daddy, I need you!"

Will and Lou were lying in bed, both in that state of just being barely awake. Lou was certainly needing as much rest as possible, as she prepared for the delivery of their second baby, a daughter, within the next few weeks.

Will, who had been working tirelessly in physio and had participated in a controversial regenerative surgery at the Lois Pope Center had recovered much of the usage of his arms and was far more self sustaining than he had been before. He had adapted so much that he was very much a physically participating dad with his three year old son Alex.

Lou groaned and Will leaned in to kiss her. No worries love, you need to sleep. I've got this. Will maneuvered himself into his chair and called out, "Daddy's coming, Alex!"

When will arrived in Alex's room, he asked what had happened. Alex was scared of the thunder. Daddy began to sing, "oh I wi-li-li-li-lish I li-li-li-li-lived in a...

Alex stopped Will. "Daddy, what are you singing?" Will answered, "It's a song mummy used to sing to me when I was scared or sick. Grand-dad used to sing it to her when she was little. I think this song made me fall more in love with mummy and it always made everything all better."

Will hadn't noticed, but Lou was standing in the doorway of their son's room and giggled. Her heart swelled. She left her men to have some privacy and returned to bed.

Will leaned down and kissed his son good night. "I love you little man." "I love you too daddy."

Will rolled back to their bedroom and hoisted himself back up to bed trying to be as quiet as possible so to not wake his very pregnant wife. Little did he know, she was wide awake and wearing a million dollar smile and a heart full of happiness. Will quietly kissed his wife and they both drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

All through the night, baby Livi kept mommy up. She was doing summersaults and tumbles and bending it like Beckham to the point that Lou could see and feel little elbows and knees showing on her belly. Will was desperately aware of his wife's restless hours. He did his best. He put his hands over Lou's tummy and spoke to their daughter in a soothing tone and massaged her. For a second time that night, he found himself singing the Mallahonkey Song to one of their children. It worked. He pecked a kiss on Lou's protruding belly, then one on her lips and then in her hair and wrapped his arm around her protectively. She settled her back into his chest. Moments later, sleep overtook them.

A few hours later, as the sun was rising, Alex climbed into bed in between mummy and daddy and told his daddy he was hungry. Will hushed his son, and asked him to let mummy sleep for a bit. He positioned himself in his chair and patted his lap so Alex would take a ride with him into the kitchen. "Let's make a surprise breakfast for mummy!" Alex answered, "Yah!"

Will pulled out fresh fruit and ingredients for belgian waffles. He knew his little boy would make a mess, but would deal with it later. The two Traynor men prepared things for mummy and adorned the table with fresh flowers from granny's garden.

When everything was ready, the timing was perfect. Lou was dragging herself out of bed and moving slowly to the kitchen. She shrieked in surprise. She caught Will taking a chef-selfie with his son, as they were both covered in flour but laughing. Alex jumped up and ran to wrap his arms around his mother's legs. She kissed them both and she put Alex in his high chair and they ate and made plans for the day together.


	3. Chapter 3

When the breakfast table was all cleaned up, Lou's phone rang. She saw the name flash on the screen...it was her mother-in-law. Lou was so exhausted and she knew Camilla liked spending girl time with her and was helping her to get final details and shopping done before baby Livi's arrival.

Lou answered. "Oh hello, mum! No, we had a very long and sleepless night. Alex was scared by the thunder and Livi was very active. We've had no sleep...oh, wow...yes. That would be fantastic. Let me talk to Will. -Love, your parents want to take Alex to the zoo today. They even offered to even keep him over night if we'd like." "Oh sweetheart, that would be fantastic. Just what we need. We can sleep a little and have some grown up time to ourselves. There is nothing more that I'd want than a date with my beautiful wife." Lou giggled and put the phone back on her ear. She responded to Camilla "Will and I would be so grateful if you took Alex to the zoo and for the night." Camilla responded that they would be right over.

A few moments passed and Stephen and Camilla knocked on their front door. They gathered Alex's overnight bag, his stroller and his gear and off they went. Alex shrieked with happiness because he was going out like a big boy to see elephants and giraffes with his grandparents. Stephen and Camilla gave Will and Louisa kisses goodbye. Camilla caressed Louisa's cheek and said "darling get as much rest as you can. Call us if you need anything."

Will and Lou crawled back into bed for a little bonus rest, but were certainly not going to waste the opportunity to spend time together. They set the alarm on Will's phone. Will sat up and called an old friend of his who owed him a favor. His friend Freddy has connections at Alain Ducasse at the Dorchester. Will wanted to take his wife to one of the three-star Michelin rated restaurants in the city. He definitely wanted a romantic evening. Those would be harder to come by after The baby arrives. Freddy texted will back with a reservation confirmation. Will sunk back into his pillows and dozed.


	4. Chapter 4

Will woke up a few minutes before the alarm. He rolled over and shut off his phone, then stretched and settled comfortably for a moment. He loved listening to his wife's breathing while she was sleeping. He always thought it was the cutest thing. While lying there, a clear plan for the day actually fell into place in his mind. He knew Lou would be thrilled. He planned the day with things she loves in mind.

There were a few advantages to his disability. He had become friends with the box office staffs of the theatres on the West End. He called Vinnie, who was the treasurer at the Palace Theatre where Harry Potter and the Cursed Child was playing and had him reserve a pair of seats for then to the matinee. He couldn't believe he scored tickets to a sold out show so easily! He was so happy he could do this for his wife. He would have never been into Harry Potter if it hadn't been for all of those painful nights when Lou stayed up with him and read to him to soothe him and keep him company. As she read to him, the deeper he fell for her and the deeper into Potterdom they both fell. They would always laugh and say that she was a true Hufflepuff and he, most certainly would have been sorted to Slytherin. How did those two fall in love?

He next checked to see what the exhibitions were at the Tate and saw that Mona Hatoum's work was still up. Lou had been wanting to go see it, but they hadn't had a chance. Fantastic, their day had fallen into place.

They would pack a few things and stop by his parent's pied a terre in the city to freshen up throughout the day. Their day was packed, but they had both agreed to make the most of it.

He rolled over in his chair to Lou's side of the bed and decided to wake her up with kisses. She stirred awake with a smile and kissed him back.

Will had such an excited look on his face. She asked what the plan was for the day. He paused for a moment and said, "wait for it...I got us tickets to the matinee of Harry Potter, so we have to hurry a bit." Lou sat up in the bed as quickly as her very pregnant body would allow and she reacted very much like she had when Will had given her the bumblebee tights. "I can't believe it!" She screamed. Let's go. "But wait, there's more...after the show, we can stop by the Tate to see the Hatoum exhibit if you are up for it and then we can stop by the loft to change for dinner at Alain Dicasse. Lou was having a sensorial explosion going on in her head at the moment. Will, how did you know...Will, I love you! "I love you too, darling. I'm so happy we get to spend the day together...now let's go! I've prepared some of our things. Let's pick out what we will wear to the restaurant this evening and get the van ready." She chose a red Carolina Herrera maternity dress that hugged her curves just perfectly which she knew Will loved. Georgina had picked that dress for her on a spree they have been on. She matched it with black pumps and a black clutch. Will grabbed his black suit and a tie in the red color scheme.

Their drive to the city was active with laughter. Of course, for the most part, they would be talking about Alex and his funny sayings, or Alex and how flirtatious he is with the girls in his preschool class or Alex and how excited he is about his baby. They arrived at the loft sooner than expected. There was very little traffic. The doorman greeted them, "Good day Mr. and Mrs. Traynor, lovely seeing you here. Please say hello to your parents." He assisted them with their belongings. The arrived with just enough time for a quick bite at a chip shop and ran to the theatre.

Lou was completely giddy. They held hands throughout the play. As they left the theatre, they looked at each other and simultaneously said, "keep the secret!" They laughed and exited onto the street.

During the day, Camilla and Stephen had been texting them adorable pictures of Alex posing next to the animal exhibits, feeding lettuce to a giraffe, eating ice cream. They both melted and said how much they missed their little man.

Next, they quickly had a snack at a bistro nearby before moving on to the Tate. As they left the exhibition, Lou was bubbly in conversation about what they had just seen. Will listened in adoration. He couldn't believe how much they complemented one another. Before Will, Louisa had never been exposed to things like this and when she was, she enjoyed them to the fullest. Before Lou, Will overlooked all of these things and now with her, he sees them with so much appreciation and together they have so much fun.

They had just enough time before their reservation to run to the loft and rest for a moment and freshen up for the night.

As they got ready, Will looked at Louisa in stunned silence. All that could come out of his mouth was a, "wow!" When he gathered his thoughts he said, "I am married to the most stunningly beautiful woman on earth." She smiled and said, "then we are a perfectly matched pair...coincidentally, I happen to be married to the most stunningly handsome man on earth." Will laughed, grabbed her hand and said, "the night is not over after dinner...if only you could imagine the things I want to do to you right now in that dress...but I'll just have to wait." Lou leaned down carefully to protect her belly and gave will a sensuous kiss that left him in a daze that he had to knock himself out of.

Dinner was amazing. They were so amazed at how perfectly their day had fallen into place. They finished with dinner. It was rather late, but they decided to drive home rather than to stay in town. They missed Alex and wanted to be in the comfort of their own home. They held hands during the drive and recapped everything they had done today.


	5. Chapter 5

The twosome pulled up to the driveway of the chalet they had built on the Traynor's property. Their home was perfect for their growing family and to accommodate for their very tight-knit extended family who was always extremely helpful to them. It was specially designed with architects who specialize in design for accessibility. Their home was all on one level. Although is was large, they made it feel warm, welcoming and cozy. They had 5 bedrooms and had space for a home office for will and a workspace for Lou, who with the help of Camila had established the Traynor Family Foundation for Spinal Cord Injury Research. It was incredible how quickly and successfully the foundation had taken off under Louisa's dedication and leadership. Will was so proud of his wife and grateful because he knew she had done it all for him. They had unloaded the van. It was late, but Will had one thing in mind...his wife. As they rolled/walked up the walkway, Will tugged her arm and indicated that he wanted her to sit on his lap. There was no hesitation there. She joked that she was as big as a whale and was afraid to hurt him. He frowned and said, "Don't ever say ugly things about yourself. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life and you can't even know how much pregnancy amplifies your beauty. Now with that being said darling, you cannot imagine how much you have been torturing me all day." She melted into Will and kissed him. He didn't hold back and kissed her hard and passionately in response. He paused and looked into her eyes and said, "let's continue this inside." They rolled in through the threshold, and parked in their living room. Livi seemed to be stirred awake by daddy's close proximity to mummy. Will laughed and whispered into Lou's belly, "Livi, you are just going to have to learn to share your mummy with me!" They both laughed and rolled into their bedroom and began their romantically euphoric night of pleasure. (We will give them a little privacy here...use your imaginations.) ;-p


	6. Chapter 6

Sunday morning...mmmm Will loved Sunday morning; particularly this Sunday morning. Lou appeared to be in the same state of mind as her husband.

Will rolled over and wrapped his arm around his wife. His arm was a bit twitchy this morning, but that wasn't stopping him. He buried his face in his wife's neck and she laughed and squeezed his arm. She noticed her husband's arm and asked if he needed a little massage and some physio. He said, "actually, that would be great! Then how about we shower and change and mother texted us earlier and invited us over for some fresh croissants and fruit and we can pick up Alexander. I miss my little rugrat!"

Lou got up and checked Will's bp and heart rate...all was perfect, although after last night, his heart rate should have been shooting through the roof. She joked about it with her husband. Lou attached a device Will used that stimulated his nerves and gave him a deep tissue massage. After the session, his spasms seemed to stop. Will suggested that in the interest of time, they shower together so they can get to his parents' sooner. Lou seemed to agree with the idea.

They had another busy but relaxing day today, centered around family. Sundays, the whole extended Traynor/Clark clan had settled on a routine of having Sunday dinner together at one of their homes. This week, dinner was hosted at the Clark's home. The Clarks had moved into a larger home when their finances had stabilized. They had thought about the future and how they needed their home to be fully accessible to their "son". Bernard found a fixer-upper, and with his ingenuity he had restored the home which had been nearly dilapidated to its original architectural glory and had it adapted to allow Will to use every part of it. Will and Bernie had actually spent a great deal of time together modifying the home. It was their male bonding time. Will loved it and so did Bernie. Bernie and Josie both adore their son in law. He was a phenomenal husband to their daughter and a superb father to their grandson and uncle to their other grandson.

They made there way over to Granta house and Alex spotted them. Alex ran to his daddy and jumped onto his lap. He said, "daddy kiss." Then he raised his little arms to his mother and said "mummy kiss." Lou walked over and picked up her son and clumsily positioned him around her and carried him in to the house. She kissed her in-laws as she walked in and thanked them. Will did the same. Stephen and Camilla noticed the glow on both and smiled. Steiqphen interjected, "you should have seen Alex feeding a very tall giraffe...he was like a zookeeper!" Everyone laughed.

They all sat at the table and talked about their adventures of the prior day. Stephen asked Will what was on the menu for tonight's family dinner so he would know what wine to pair up with it. Will mentioned that he and Josie had though of a Mediterranean theme of kebobs, hummus, and tabouli. Everyone thought it would be delicious.

The family chefs were usually Josie and Will. Will loved to cook and he loved spending time with his mother-in-law who passed down old family recipes to him. He loved experimenting and Josie was elated to see her "son" so animated and recovered.

Before dinner, Will and Lou had to take Alex to his pee-wee World Cup soccer practice and then there was a birthday party for one of his classmates who was also turning 3. Louisa and Andrew's mother, Tricia had become close friends. They made it clear that their home was prepared for Will and that they would be honored if he would join them for their son's birthday celebration.

Their first stop after breakfast was pee-wee soccer. Alex looked so adorable in his giant shorts. He was running up and down the field waving at his parents. They cheered him on, and he felt like a super star.

They quickly got Alex changed and on to the next stop, the birthday party for Andrew Martin, Alex's best mate from school. The party was in the back yard. Will had gone prepared with adaptors for his wheels and on top of that, the Martin's had made special arrangements with the party rental company to have special runners to make the ground smooth for him. Will and Richard chatted and got to know each other. They discovered they had a great deal in common. They had both studied at London School of Economics and had both launched their careers as corporate raiders at Lazard Freres.

Will scanned the party and his view landed on his wife. He noticed she was looking tired. He scooted over in his chair to reach her and asked if she was ok. She said the baby was a little active and she had a few Braxton hicks. He asked if she would like to go and she said, "actually, that would be great." Will maneuvered over to the bounce house to negotiate with his son. After much protest, Alex finally came out and was sticky with birthday party confections. Will explained to Richard and Tricia that Lou was a bit tired and thanked them as they went on their way.

The family headed over to Lou's parents' home to begin preparing Sunday dinner with the family. Josie noticed right away that Lou was looking peakish. She instructed her to go lie down in the guest room. Lou obeyed her mom. Thomas, who was living a few houses down with his mom and step-dad Nathan came barreling in to the house when he saw the van. "Uncle Will! Auntie Lou! Alexxxxx!" Thomas did his usual crash hug greeting with his uncle and lifted his little cousin in a huge bear hug. Thomas had grown so much and towered over Alex now that he was nine years old. Treen and Nathan followed soon after through the door.

"Alex, wanna go outside and play football?" "Yah...daddy, me go play wif Thomas, kay?" "Okay son. Thomas, you take care of him and if you want to help me cook, come in soon." "Alright uncle Will."

Nathan walked over to Will and slapped him on the back in a brotherly way. "Hey mate, where's sis?" Will responded that she was feeling tired and was resting in the guest room. Treena went to lie down with Lou and they both snoozed for a bit.

The Traynor's arrived a bit later. Everyone was relaxed and chatting and food was being prepped. Bernie and Stephen were watching the US open whole Camilla watched the boys play ball outside. Nathan, Will and Josie chopped and seasoned everything until dinner was served.

Bernie had built a very long farmhouse table that accommodated their huge, but full of love family. The spread was amazing and everyone ate and laughed around the table. Lou looked recovered.

After the meal, Josie brought out a tray of baklava and dates and honey and cheeses that the boys had prepared for dessert. Lou stood up to help and everyone heard a small splatter and beneath her...

Her water had broken. She looked stunned. All she said was, "Oh dear! Will! I think it's time!"


	7. Chapter 7

Nathan was the first to snap into action. He asked Lou where the keys to the van were. She responded that they were in her purse. Nathan instructed Will to call their obstetrician to let her know they were on their way. "Will, let's get you settled into the Van. Treen, can you help Lou clean up a bit and bring a towel with her. Then, I'll need you to take the car to their place and grab the bags we have prepared for them in the coat closet and meet us at the hospital. Lou definitely wants you in the delivery room with her like last time. Camila, would you please call Georgie to let her know. Lou had calculated that she'd be in town for the delivery, but it looks like Livi has other plans. Bernie, Josie, would you mind if the boys stay with you tonight?"

Everyone jumped into their task as instructed. Lou was cleaned up and in the van and ready to go shortly. Dr. Bower was waiting for them at the hospital. Lou snapped into a long and arduous contraction. Nathan barked at Will to time the length of it and the span between the next one. Will followed instructions and reached from the back of the van to stroke his wife's shoulder. Will told her, I would do anything to take away your pain and take it on myself, love. Lou tilted her head down and kissed his knuckle. "I know you would darling. Don't worry, this is soooo worth it." He smiled and leaned back.

They arrived shortly and instructed Will to the registration desk while they prepped his wife in s delivery suite. Mind was a bit foggy with the excitement but he did his best to give their accurate information and he quickly scurried to the room she was in. He wanted to be by his wife's side every step of this event. Lou wailed as she slipped into another contraction. She grabbed her husband's hand. He kissed her cheek and wiped her brow and leaned in to her to sing, "oh I wi-li-li-li-lish i li-li-lived in a malla-lala honkey land. She laughed and leaned to kiss him. He went to get some ice chips for his wife and stroked her hair tenderly. The doctor announced that she was fully dilated and that they can begin. Lou asked for Will, Nathan and Treena to be in the room with her. She was sad Georgie had to miss the birth of her niece, but they would be connected to her via text and FaceTime.

Will nervously rolled between Lou's side and to watch his princess emerge into this world. He could see his daughter's head crowning and with a few more pushes, Princess Olivia Grace Traynor was in her daddy's arms. Livi had some very healthy lungs. Will wept and kissed his baby bumblebee. The doctor handed Will the surgical scissors to to the honors and snip the umbilical cord. The nurse took Livi to clean her and do all of her testing.

Will moved to Lou's side and collapsed into her emotionally. "Oh Lou, thank you for being the bravest, most amazing person who ever lived. Thank you for giving me my life." Will snapped a selfie of he and his wife, post delivery. "Oh Will, please don't post this, I'm all red and blotchy!" He smiled and kissed her and said, it's for me...to remember this moment.

A few moments later they brought a cleaned up Livi and placed her in her mummy's arms. Lou was also extremely emotional and kissed her daughter's head. "Oh Will, she's perfect. She's a product of our love." Will looked at mother and daughter closely. "She looks just like you sweetheart."

Lou latched their daughter to her breast. She may have been tiny, but she had a voracious appetite! "Slow down, love" her mummy said. Then her daddy tilted his eyebrows and said to his daughter, "so you know, I am only loaning them to you for a bit little lady...those breasts are mine!" Lou swatted her husband and laughed.

The two grandmothers came into the room. They had been waiting patiently to meet their new granddaughter and had left the granddads at home with the boys.

Each took her turn for a quick kiss while the baby nursed. Then when she was finished, each took a turn with Livi in their arms.

Will took a picture of his princess and posted it to his Instagram and Facebook accounts with the caption: Huge news! Alex is a big brother. Mummy and Daddy are in love. #BabyLivi


	8. Chapter 8

The long awaited day had finally arrived for mummy and baby Livi to be released. Daddy had been staying with them too, so big brother Alex was extremely eager for his family to come home.

Everyone was a little anxious to see how Alex would respond to the arrival of his baby sister. He has been the master of the universe in his home and now someone was threatening to take over his empire!

The grandmothers made sure to include him in everything. They took him shopping to buy a stuffed monkey for her and some balloons. He also picked some flower from the garden and decorated the house a bit. Alex also had a matching shirt with his sister...I'm the big brother and I'm the baby sister.

Will, Lou and Livi got all of their belongings packed up and Nathan picked them up while the family awaited at their house for their homecoming. They had prepared a brunch for welcome. When they arrived, the phones did not stop snapping photos and grabbing video. Everyone passed the baby around, but was also careful to keep Alex entertained. Will asked Alex to sit on the sofa, because it was his turn to hold baby Livi. Alex climbed up and scooted to the back of the sofa and will rolled over to his son and placed his daughter in his arms. To everyone's surprise, Alex had the sweetest response. He began to sing the Mallahonkey song to his baby sister and kissed her forehead and tried to rock her in his tiny arms. Everyone heard his private moment with her as he whispered "I will take care of you..I'm your bog brother and I love you." All of the adults were so moved by his instincts. It is clear that a little boy who is so loved knows how to love.

Lou was feeling a little engorged so she knew it was time to nurse. She took the baby from her son's arms and went to their bedroom to feed her. Will asked his son to sit in his lap and told him what a good boy he was and what a great brother he will be and how much mummy and daddy are depending on him to help.

The family ate, laughed, and said goodbye to give Will, Lou and the kids some time to rest. Will went to their bedroom and saw that Livi was finishing. He offered to burp her and out her to bed. "Lou, you need some sleep. I will keep Alex entertained." Will leaned down with Livi in his arms and kissed his wife. He said to her, "Clark, you are something else." She smiled and dozed off.


End file.
